


Summer's Love

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Short, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: A short poem written by Noctis to Prompto. Set during one of their high school summer holidays.





	Summer's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running very far behind so I decided to churn this prompt out quickly so I can work on the next one.  
> Despite my rushed attempt, I still gave it a structure and some semblance of a pattern.
> 
> Once I'm finished with the next prompt, I'll finish writing the first chapter of this one fic.

_The sun is shining_   
_Water, swish swashing_   
_Your laughter fills my ears_

_Your smile is widening_   
_Our shoulders brushing_   
_Your camera shows our years_

_I wouldn’t trade this for anything_   
_Not even for a normal life_   
_To stay by your side, you’re my everything_   
_I’d rather have you than a wife_

_Though my future is certain_   
_I don’t want you hurtin’_   
_I’ll love you past the end of summer_

_Prompto, you’re amazing_   
_In the future, we’ll be lazing_   
_And maybe we’ll live somewhere warmer_

_After all, your freckles, they are plenty_   
_They grow in the sun as you breathe in warm air_   
_When all is said and done, I hope they’re still there_   
_Even when we’re past twenty_


End file.
